


A Man About a Horse

by oddsnends



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	A Man About a Horse

It had been many years since Finan had stepped foot on land, for this long, as a free man. A welcome feat and all thanks to those were loyal to King Alfred and to Uhtred. Without hesitation, Finan had agreed to serve his new lord, already that was proving to be a wise choice. 

A place to live, food, and other luxuries that Finan hadn't known since he had managed to get himself banished from his rule in Ireland. Uhtred would laugh when his new warrior told him such things, as if he didn't believe a man as handsome and agile as Finan could really be royalty in his homeland. Never the less, Finan was grateful for what he had been given and he would take the teasing, when he spoke of his former rule. 

As Uhtred's man, there was one thing Finan was missing, according to Uhtred. Which as why Finan had joined his lord in the warm sunshine, arriving at a farm outside of Wessex. Welcomed to the farm by a short, round man with a reddish nose. With him a striking beauty of a woman, hair of silk, and eyes like emeralds. 

“I have had dealings with this man, allow me to lead these negotiations.” Uhtred had instructed Finan, following the man around the house to the yard. 

“Of course, lord.” Finan agreed. 

The three men and the beautiful maiden congregated in the yard, Finan couldn't help but steal glances at the lovely woman. She was a sight for sore eyes and the prettiest face Finan had set gaze upon in years. Mild and sweet, he would guess, but not without a stubborn streak to match. 

“She's not for me, but for my man, here.” Uhtred's voice cut Finan's thoughts. “He will need her, if he is to join me.” 

Finan's ears perked, knowing that Uhtred was speaking of him. The man nodded and instructed the other two men forward. He and Uhtred speaking, while Finan's mind kept going back to the angel on the other side of the yard. 

"She's of fine breeding, can go for hours and will never need to be whipped." The portly man spoke to Uhtred. Finan following in close quarters. "She is of the right age and doesn't give you any dirt." 

"She is striking. She would make fine breeding stock, with that body." Uhtred hummed with delight, his eyes scanning the scene before them. Finan frowned, his lord so openly discussing a woman in such a manner was a cause for concern. "She is ready to go, then?" 

"Whenever he wants to take her. He will enjoy a good ride on this one." the man nodded. 

"Finan," Uhtred called his warrior to his side. Finan stepped forward, his eyes still on the lovely lady. 

"Yes, lord?" 

"What do you say? Would you like to mount her and give her a ride to see if you enjoy her?" 

Finan's mouth went dry and the words lost, a rare feat for the Irishman. His lord wanted him to do what? And here? In the open? Should the lady not be offered some decency? 

"Lord, I do not want to go against your wishes, but should we not ask the lady what she wishes? I do not wish to plow a woman who..." 

"The horse, Finan." Uhtred groaned his chin tipping to the tall mare tied to the post next to the barn. "I want you to ride the horse, not plow his wife."


End file.
